Realizing my future
by b0ss
Summary: For years Gray Fullbuster has wanted to find that person that he would have all to himself, he wondered when that day would happen but then he realized that he met that person a while ago. Finally he has realized who he truly loves deeply. Gruvia, mentions of other ships along the way.
1. Chapter 1

**Realizing my future**

**Guess whose back! It's me again guys back with another fairy tail fic for you guys, This time it's based on the shipping of Gray &amp; Juvia (Gruvia). Personally in fair tail this is my favourite pairing mainly because Gray is my favourite character in the series &amp; I do quite like Juvia plus the fact that they are water &amp; ice makes it much better. This story takes place at the same time of you were always the one (My NaLu story) but will not be as long as that same story. I'm estimating around 2-4 chapters will be the length, most likely 3 as I developed this ship a small bit in my previous story. Anyways enjoy the beginning of my fic and I hope you enjoy it:)**

* * *

**Chapter 1 Gray's awakening **

"Throughout my life ive always had my friends beside me supporting me through everything I go through and cheering me on to work even harder, yea I'm happy however I feel that now that all the evil is gone in the world, well for now anyway that I need someone for myself, I thought to myself that I would never have someone like that however that's when I met her" said a man with black hair.

"Ever since the day I met her I felt a bit different but pushed it aside because she did seem a bit 'odd' at first cause she was extremely clingy and called me Gray-sama all the time but it eventually grew on me, currently I'm walking home from bumping into her in a café, turns out she was trying to set up fire boy with Lucy which I hope happens because despite our difference's I do love Natsu like a brother and would love to see him happy with her, although Lucy doesn't compare to the love of my life Juvia Lockser, dammit Fullbuster you needa relax" he said.

Gray Fullbuster after all these years has finally realised how much Juvia means to him and has asked her to meet him at the park on Saturday where he is going to confess to her. It is currently Friday and he is still quite nervous despite the fact he knows Juvia is head over heels for him but it aint always easy especially if you aren't experienced in these types of situations.

He loved everything about her, her beautiful blue hair, her personality, the bond that they shared and their determination to protect each other.

"Oh boy I wonder how I should go about this?, hmmm flowers is always an option but then again im not taking her on a date or anything so I don't see the point, I don't wanna sound too cringy or anything I just wanna get the confession done simply then I'll have her all to myself" he said.

"Well firstly you should be completely honest with her and secondly I thought stripping was one of your bad habits, but talking to yourself is next level" said someone behind Gray. "That voice…. Erza?". He turned round to find Erza Scarlett standing and smiling at him which caused Gray to blush due to the fact Erza heard every word he said.

"Are you stalking me?" He asked. "Nope I was following you because I thought you were going mad to be quite honest" she said while giggling. "Honestly Gray I thought Mira was the big matchmaker around her but it turns out I am sooo much better, after all im the one that convinced Natsu to confess to Lucy so I bet I can sort you out no problem" she said while giving Gray a wink

"You really think this will work out Erza? I honestly don't know what im gonna say to her" he said. "Well what do you think about her? What makes you desire her" she asked him. "Well she's caring , hardworking, had a past somewhat like mine in a way so there's that similarity, braver than most girls I know, very supportive and just staggeringly beautiful" he said. "Boom game set and match you are sorted Gray, trust me you and Juvia will be together by the end of the week and if not im gonna crack your skull open" she said in a serious tone.

This caused Gray to gulp and shudder in fear, "Umm yes mam" he said nervously. "HAHAHAHA calm yourself Gray I'm just fooling around I won't do that but I will be a little disappointed in you" she said. "Hehe you really know how to scare me after all these years, its crazy to think that soon we'll have our own families soon huh Erza?" He said.

"Yep after all I'm the only one who's been in a relationship for the past year, me and Jellal are ready to go soon enough" she said whilst blushing. "Not just you silly, you forgot about Mira &amp; Laxus plus Gajeel and Levy" he said.

"Ohhh yea…. I was first though" she said. "Hahaha right of course, thanks for helping me gain some confidence Erza I really appreciate It" he said while embracing his childhood friend. "No problem text me how it goes tomorrow ok" she said while returning the embrace. "Will do and make sure you text me on how fire boy does ok?" he asked. "Gotcha take care big guy" she said. "See ya old friend" Gray said.

The 2 then went their separate ways and Gray couldn't help but look back at his past how he went away with Ur when he was all alone after Deliora attacked his home when he was just a boy, how he trained with Lyon, watched his master sacrifice her life to save them both, when he first Natsu &amp; Erza when he just joined fairy tail. He also remembered meeting Lucy and welcoming her into the guild. Joining team Natsu was one of his favourite memories but his overall favourite was meeting Juvia. Gray promised himself he'd cherish all of the memories of those he holds dear and will always be grateful for everything that's happened.

He finally reached his home so he could get good nights sleep and prepare for a life changing day ahead of him, little did he know it wouldn't just be the best day of his life but also Juvia's.

* * *

**And there ya have it guys! I feel like I may have rushed this a bit but I still think it turned out well if I'm honest. But my opinion does not matter; let me know what you guys think by leaving a review and please don't forget to follow and favourite. Thank you so much for reading and please have an awesome day and of course guys stay awesome as always – b0ss **


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok firstly guys I have to apologize because updates will not be as often as they have been, reason being school is almost over so I have a hell of a lot of studying to do so please bare with me. Anyways enjoy the new chapter and as always fairy tail belongs to Mashima no one else.**

* * *

**Chapter 2 Gray-sama**

It was finally the day that Juvia Lockser had been waiting for, Saturday. Hopeful that what she was thinking about was true she would surely find out in the coming hours. She received a message from Gray Fullbuster this morning telling her to come to the park at 3 instead which made her even more nervous.

"Oh dear Juvia cannot handle all of this at once she may faint, who would have thought Gray-sama would be so eager today after all this wasn't like him at al"l she said.

Juvia then thought that he may tell her that he isn't interested and she never will be, this caused a few tears to be released from her eyes as she hugged the doll she made when she was a child. "I suppose Juvia should get ready now instead of wasting time, the park is a long walk from here" she said.

While she was getting ready she noticed Natsu run into the flower shop which was on Juvia's street, she smiled knowing that her friends are happy and just prayed that she would shortly follow them. "Well time for me to get ready and make the picnic surprise I made for Gray-sama, I sure hope he likes it" she said while giggling.

**Meanwhile at the guild**

"Im tellin you man your gonna have to do it right or wuss out" said an iron dragon slayer. "Watch it Iron maiden or I'll have to kick your ass so hard you'll be shitting screws" said Gray. The man couldn't help but laugh at Gray's threat.

"You kick my ass HA fat chance ice queen, I'm Gajeel Redfox the iron dragon slayer and no one kicks my ass aint that right panther lily?" Gajeel said proudly. "Leave me out of this please" Panther lily said not wanting anything to do with their argument. "Pfftt I'm pretty sure a certain fire dragon slayer kicked your ass if I'm correct?" Gary said while smirking.

"Hey watch your damn mouth Fullbuster or you'll be sorry and besides old fire brain got lucky that's all" Gajeel said. "Right he got 'lucky' just like you got lucky in actually getting a girl to like you" Gray said while bursting into laughter. "YOU SON OF A BITCH TAKE THAT BACK NOW" screamed Gajeel. Gray couldn't stop laughing and had to get Levy to take Gajeel away from him.

"Damn I'm good" he said proudly. Suddenly Mira approached. "We'll see how good you are by getting Juvia all for yourself wont we Gray" Mira said whilst giving him a wink. However Gray just laughed. "It will be a piece of cake I won't even break a sweat" he said confidently. Mira had an idea, "Alright I tell you what if you get her by 5pm today I'll admit that you are good how about that?" she said

Gray smiled and agreed to her offer, "alright but don't cry to your brother when you lose ok?" he said. "Oh please it's my brother that cry's to me all the time not me crying to him" she said while pouting. "HA! Good one I'm sure he'd be happy to hear that himself". Mira giggled at his remark and noticed the time, "Oi Gray its 2:30 you'd best be going now!" She said. "AGGGHHH I LOST TRACK OF TIME!" He screamed and ran for the door. "GRAY WAIT!" Mira shouted, "WHAT NOW DAMN IT" he replied. "Your clothes" she said while trying to hold back laughter. "FUCKING STUPID HABBIT!" He yelled once more whilst Mira laughed hysterically.

Gray pulled his clothes on and dashed straight out the door, Mira watched on and smiled and closed her eyes wishing good luck for Juvia in her mind.

**10 minutes later **

"Not long till I reach the park" Juvia said. She noticed Lisanna walking her way looking really upset. "Hey Lisanna what's wrong?" Juvia asked concerned for her friend. "Oh just upset that I lost Natsu to Lucy but I'm not feeling as bad about as I'm starting to get over it slowly" she said, "but where are you off to in such a hurry?" Lisanna asked

"Gray-sama asked Juvia to meet him at the park at 3" she said while going a dark shade of red. "Awww your so lucky I'm quite jealous" Lisanna joked. "I'm really scared in case it's not what I think though" Juvia said worryingly.

"Of course it is silly! He wouldn't lead you on like that cause Gray is a nice guy and I know he'll tell you how he feels I promise" Lisanna said whilst smiling. This helped Juvia relax a little bit as she has been unable to do so all day, she felt like she was about to witness the end of the world she was panicking that much but she realised that if she learnt to relax she would be able to beat her fears.

"Your right Gray-sama would never do that to me, he loves me… I think" Juvia said. "No thinks girl you know it and I know it now go get your mind before someone tries to steal him" Lisanna said." I will thank you so much, oh and by the way I may have something that may cheer you up" Juvia said. "Huh? What might that be?" she asked

"I happen to know my old friend from school joined fairy tail recently and he's single so I think you'd quite like him" Juvia said while winking and quickly ran off before Lisanna could respond.

Lisanna stood there blushing thinking about the mystery boy Juvia mentioned whilst Juvia was thinking herself about what lies ahead for her and Gray.

* * *

**Alllllrighty then ladies and gentlemen that is us just about done for this chapter. I hope you all enjoyed as I fell me mixing in parts from the previous story has made this more interesting than the last. Anyways thank you all for the amazing feedback I really appreciate it and please don't forget to follow, favourite and review. Stay awesome folks – b0ss **


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok guys I apologize for being gone so long! I am in my final 2 weeks of school so I have been working my ass off to get all my course work ready to hand in so that why updates have been awful as of late. I really hope you guys understand:) enjoy the chapter guys! Love you all!**

* * *

**Chapter 3 I'm sorry**

Gray sat silently at a park bench waiting for Juvia. While he was waiting he thought of all the times he treated her like she was nothing, how he always kept rejecting her and telling her to go away. But then he realised how much of an idiot he was as he then started to realize that she was there for him all the time, and that's what he had always wanted from the love of his life. But he kept thinking that he was going to be with Lucy until he then gave up as his rival Natsu seemed to have already called dibs but he kept trying none the less. However he didn't stop because of Natsu or Lucy rejecting his advances all the time, because unlike Lucy Juvia was there far more than her and to be quite honest he started to focus on Juvia a lot more.

He loved everything about her especially her blue hair which he really grew fond of, he was going to tell Juvia straight up but instead he decided he should apologize first and then tell her. He looked up to see Juvia walking into the park; he stood up and waved to her. Once she seen him she ran over to him until they were face to face.

"Hi Gray-Sama" Juvia said with a smile, "Hey Juvy" he said while smiling back. "Juvy?" She said while blushing, "yea it's my nickname I made for ya like it?" he said with a wink. "Umm yes of course ummm so emm why did you wanna meet me here?" She asked

"I…..I" Gray's eyes started to water until the point her threw his arms around her and began to cry. "I'm sorry" he said. Juvia was shocked at his behavior why was apologizing, what for and why was he crying but she hugged him back. "What has Gray-Sama done wrong?" She asked with a worried look. "Treated you like absolute shit that's what ive done" he said looking into her eyes.

Juvia was stunned at this she really didn't think that he cared that much for her despite how much she cared for him. "No no Gray-sama you did no such thing every time I'm with you I'm always so happy, I can't stop smiling around you, you're just the best" Juvia said while smiling brightly. Gray wiped away his tears while just looking at Juvia's beautiful smile.

"Thank you Juvia you've made me really happy that I now know this, now it's time that I made you even happier than you already are" Gray said. "What do you mean by that Gray-sama?" She asked. "Well where to start?" He said. "Well first I bought you this" he said. Juvia looked down to see a small blue box which made her wonder what was inside. "Thank you" she said, she opened the box and saw a small doll which looked just like her, she was so happy. "Thank you so much Gray-Sama" she said while hugging the doll.

"I'm glad you like it but I have one more gift for you which I think you'll like a whole lot more" he said, "what could that be" she said whilst her blush intensified. Gray took a deep breath walked a little bit closer to Juvia and looked her straight in the eyes, he then quickly wrapped his arms around her and kissed her on the lips. Juvia's eyes widened with shock but quickly closed as she kissed him back. They then separated for air which seemed like they had been like that forever and the 2 then shared a hug. Juvia then whispered into his ear saying "I love you Gray-Sama", Gray smiled and responded to her "I love you too Juvia". Gray lent his arm out to her as the 2 went on a stroll through the Park. The funny side of it though they were being watched by Lyon who literally was crushed as he loved Juvia but realised he had someone special waiting on him too.

Once the new couple finished their walk through the park they arrived at Juvia's house. "So I'll see you tomorrow then Gray-sama?" Juvia said. "What? I can't stay the night" he said with a wink. "Umm why do you want to?" She asked nervously. "I think you know why baby, a little room upstairs I think" he said while smirking. "Ooh my! This is a dream" Juvia shouted out loud then fainting with hearts in her eyes.

"Oi! Juvia snap out of it! *sighs* haha somethings never change" Gray said, he picked up Juvia up and went to the house and closed the door but before he could proceed any 'further' he texted Erza with saying 'Mission accomplished' and turned his phone off.

* * *

**Well guys hope you enjoyed the chapter! Just 1 more chapter to go and were done with this fic! Hope you guys have enjoyed it so far and thank you so much for supporting me through all of my work! I am really sorry for crappy updates but I'll do my best to improve that! For now guys don't forget to favourite and follow and as always stay awesome – b0ss **


	4. Chapter 4

**Oh boy here we are the epilogue of this short story! I hope you've enjoyed reading it as much as I have writing it! I know it wasn't as long as the previous story but I still rather enjoyed it. Enjoy folks:)**

* * *

Chapter 4: Just like old times

"I bet that pink haired bitch is looking a fight again today" said a girl with black hair. This caused a boy sitting next to this girl to shudder in fear as the girl cracked her knuckles. "Can't wait to get my revenge! There is no way she'll beat me this time" the girl said.

"Ur please come on, it's not Nashi's fault you two are like this in all fairness" said the boy. "Oh really Silver? Your gonna side with her instead of your sister? Oh I know why it's because you are completely in love with that bitch aren't you?" she said to her brother. "Nnno Ur it's not like that I just don't want you to be mad at her for no reason" he said.

These 2 children are the son and daughter of Gray &amp; Juvia Fullbuster. Both are twins but Silver was born 5 minutes before his sister. Silver was named after Gray's deceased father which the Silver today takes great pride in having the same name as his grandfather. His sister Ur was named after Gray's old teacher but Ur has shown to have a bit of an attitude problem towards most people and currently holds an ongoing rivalry with Nashi Dragneel. Ur gets frustrated at Nashi a lot as still to this day Nashi has defeated Ur every time which has made her attitude worse.

"Yea sure whatever" said Ur. Ur's bad mood went from bad to good when she looked up to see a blond celestial mage. "OH MY GOD LOOK SILVER THERE HE IS" Ur screamed with hearts in her eyes. Sliver looked up and smiled to see his best friend Igneel Dragneel, Silver called his name which caught the young blonde's attention.

"Yo sup Fullbusters?" Igneel said while giving a toothy grin. "Nothing really man just hanging around after training, where are you off too?" Silver asked, "Oh umm I'm just going to", before Igneel could continue Ur grabbed and squeezed him into a really tight hug. "Ahhh Ur your crushing me" Igneel said, "sorry Igneel I couldn't help it… you're hot" she said while rubbing his chin causing him to blush.

"Uhhh thanks well I better go see ya" he said. "Great job Ur you scared him off" Silver said, "shut up moron come on dad is waiting for us and if we don't get there in time I have to listen to the old pricks lectures" Ur said.

Ur's relationship with her father isn't always perfect, while she may love Gray deep down she detests him when he tells her how she should do certain things or that her attitude is very poor. However when it comes to this Ur tends to ignore her father and does her own thing. "Sometimes I really worry about you sis" Silver whispered as the 2 made their way to their fathers current location.

Meanwhile at the guild

"Ahhh god damn it my neck hurts like I really wish Juvia would hurry up and buy those new pillows like I asked 100 times" said Gray. "Oi Gray what's up with you old friend? Your looking pretty worn out" said a nearby voice. "Oi Natsu good to see you man, na I'm good just sleep is a pain when it feels like your lying on rocks" Gray explained to his former rival with a grin.

"Aren't you supposed to be with Jellal today Natsu? You know you have a lot of duties now that you're the 8th guild master so I assumed he had somethings for you to do?" Gray asked. "No thankfully I worked on it all last night so you aint the only one with sleep problems, then again Wendy hooked me up with some medicine to help me keep myself up and running thankfully plus I had Lucy help me out with a few things as well" he explained.

"I'm gonna have to see Wendy about that medicine by the way is that Nashi behind you?" Gray asked. Nashi was sitting behind Natsu with her arms folded, eyes closed and looking to her left. "Oh boy what's with her" Gray asked with a snicker. "God don't start me she was worse yesterday when she almost hit her brother for calling her ugly and now she's mad cause I won't let her see Ryu and my reason for that is Ryu is unwell and I'd prefer if he got plenty of rest as I need him and his father ready for the next mission and I don't want Nashi to catch it" Natsu explained.

"Well I can't say I blame you after all Ryu is a pretty strong kid after all including his sisters, I gotta admit I wasn't sure about his father had what it took when he first joined the guild but I happily take that back cause he saved my life after all" Gray said while smiling. "Yea …. Is a great guy and I'm so happy he was the one that Wendy married ya know" Natsu said to his friend. Me too I'm really happy for her but it's pretty scary what he's capable of though" Gray said while shivering. "Yep but he's still working hard to surpass me, I'm quite proud to call him my student" Natsu said while grinning

"OH FOR GODS SAKE YOU 2 ARE SO BORING" screamed Nashi. "Excuse me Gray, DAMMIT NASHI" shouted Natsu while hitting his daughter with a fire punch, "ow that hurt like hell dad" Nashi said while pouting. "Well stop being a pain in the ass and apologize to Gray NOW!" Natsu said in a serious tone. "*sighs* I'm very sorry mister Fullbuster" Nashi said with a sad tone. "It's quite alright young one and, THERE YOU ARE YOU BITCH!" Gray was interrupted by an all too familiar voice.

"Oh no" both Gray and Natsu hated when this happened but it felt nostalgic. "Oh what do you want Ur, I'm in no mood so just leave me alone" Nashi asked her rival. "Fine on 1 condition" Ur said. "Ok fine what is it?" Nashi asked, "you have to convince your brother to go out with me" Ur said with an evil grin.

"WHAAAAAT" Gray and Natsu screamed, "sure it's not like I give a damn" Nashi replied. "ARE YOU KIDDING ME" Gray and Natsu where completely shocked. "What's all the noise about?" A female voice said. Gray turned round to see his pregnant wife Juvia standing there holding their sons hand. "AH! Juvia and Silver you're here too?" Gray said. Juvia giggled" is that a bad thing?" She asked. "No no I just thought you were gonna relax today?" he asked his wife, "meh I got bored and ran into these 2 trouble makers of ours along the way" she explained.

"I see, keeping alright champ?" Gray asked his son. "As always dad, practicing my magic at all times" Silver told his father. "Good stuff wish I could say the same for your sister most of the time" he said. "She works just as hard dad, just I find it a little easier I guess ahahaa" Silver explained. "Now son remember what I told you about bragging?" Gray said. "Yes sir I'm sorry" Silver said, "it's quite fine kiddo" Gray said while putting his hand on his sons shoulder.

"YOU know what you won't even do anything will you? You'll just pretend I didn't ask anything won't you?" Ur screamed at Nashi. "Look I'll do it you Ice cold bitch now leave me alone" Nashi replied aggressively. "Oh yea well take this Ice make lance!" Ur shouted while using her father's signature move. "Not bad" both Gray and Natsu muttered while Juvia simply smiled. "*sigh* Fire dragon roar" Nashi simply said out of boredom. The 2 attacks collided however Ur's attack was destroyed easily and she was defeated. "Dddamn it not again" Ur said while clinching her fists. Nashi simply returned to her seat, "Oi oi" was all Natsu and Gray had to say as they shuddered at how easily Nashi was able to defeat Ur.

"Oh come on Gray honey don't be so surprised she is the daughter of the 8th" Juvia said. "True enough" Gray said while pulling his wife into an embrace and placing his hand on her stomach. "Love you Juvy" he said. "I love you too Gray-sama" she replied. Natsu simply smiled at the 2 and said "funny reminds me of us back then doesn't it old friend?" "Yea just like old times" Gray said as he realized how amazing his life ended up.

* * *

**There we go all done ladies and gentlemen! Hope you enjoyed and I really am sorry for the long wait for this as I have been unwell and sorting out college stuff for next year so I thank you for your continued support. You may be wondering why there was a name left out in the final chapter, that is because this character who is paired with Wendy is my OC which is my next story which is currently in beta so I'll get that out to you asap but for now everyone please leave a favourite, follow and a review and as always thank you and stay awesome – b0ss **


End file.
